User blog:Turtle365/7th Anniversary of the Wiki
I will be doing two things to celebrate the 7th year of the wiki. The wiki began on the 9th of July 2007 and it has grown into the wonderful community of today. The first thing that I have done is a story that is a huge crossover with not much plot: Omniverse Falls No More The sky had changed colour over Kalossia. From the normal exotic blue and green to a dark red colour but nothing else changed, the light levels were the only thing affected but the crops and temperature were the same as before. Lys had heard reports of things from other universes coming through, Doctors and Daleks and many of the other horrors that were contained in other universes. “Get up,” a voice demanded Lys who shot up. She had not recognised the voice nor the figure that stood in front of her. He had a sword by his sword. “Who are you?” She asked the medieval Knight who had a device on his wrist. “Sir Peter Burgons and I need your help,” Peter brought his hand out as Lys grabbed it yanking him. “Just checking,” Lys said looking towards the Knights head “have you died before?” “No I have not. How could I be here otherwise?” Peter chuckled as Lys let him go as she got up. The Knight seemed shocked by her sheer size seeing all 2.5 metres of the purple Otter. “I am Lys, a Kalossian,” Lys introduced herself as Peter walked away. “We don’t have time, the Omniverse is falling a part,” Peter told her as Lys looked confused. “Omniverse?” Lys asked. “Every single universe, it is all collapsing into one and it is falling a part but you can stop it. You are from The Limitless Dimension, I am from Heroes World but many other universes are present,” Peter started putting coordinates into his vortex manipulator. “How can I stop it?” Lys asked. “The basic structure of the universe is somehow held within the hands of several other Kalossians who all originated form you. They can activate the Fluctual Structures that will cancel out the collapse of the universes,” Peter explained. “What?” Lys asked looking very confused. “I’m not quite sure but Damnaer told me all this. It took a long time to remember,” Peter hit his vortex manipulator. “Not working,” Lys said looking towards the device. “Well the Omniverse is collapsing and going into one universe that cannot contain itself. Everything is being moved about so I have not a clue where everything is,” Peter looked up as though he were expecting someone. “Let me guess. Someone is coming to help,” Lys spotted him looking around for someone. “Hopefully but don’t make any jokes around him,” Peter told Lys as they saw a great flash of light as an olive skin man stood in front of them. “Hello Lys, I am Damnaer and my useless friend is not helping,” Damnaer said grumpily as he went towards Peter and started putting in coordinates into the device. “This is the ever cheerful Damnaer,” Peter smiled as Lys did not understand the joke. “There you go,” Damnaer walked away as Peter grabbed onto Lys’ arm and in a flash they were gone. “Nice place,” Lys smiled looking around at the vast array of trees. “He got the wrong place,” Peter said bitterly as they saw something ahead of them. “Well hello travellers,” Sikes smiled from in front of them as they saw two large beasts coming from behind. “Who are you?” Peter asked. “I am Sikes and these are Golic, well they are half Cyborg now,” Sikes grinned as the Golic surrounded Lys and Peter. “Wait, we can save the Omniverse,” Peter said urgently trying to leave but his vortex manipulator seem to be stuck. “You are not going anywhere, I have scrambled your signal,” Sikes grinned even more at this. “Daleks,” Peter shouted pointing up as they all looked as Peter grabbed Lys hand and ran as quickly as possible. “Where are we going?” Lys asked as they ran through the trees. “Not a clue but it is probably better than out there,” Peter replied quickly and urgently. “Oh you think,” a deep voice said. “Who’s there?” Peter asked feeling a bit scared. “I am The Darkness, fear me many have been killed by me,” the deep voice chuckled. “Fear me, I’m a Knight and a Time Agent,” Peter felt a bit less scared as he looked to Lys who in the moonlight he could see was shaking violently. “Your companion fears me. She should do so,” The Darkness sounded sinister as Lys felt something grab onto her as she could no longer move. “It wants fear,” Peter muttered “listen to me Lys The Darkness wants fear so you have to do the opposite of fear. Have courage dream of teddy bears and lollypops if you have to and think of your family and all your friends.” “Courage,” Lys smiled as she felt the thing loosen its grip. “No, what are you doing? STOP IT,” The Darkness was now scared as it felt its victim fighting back. “Well done Lys,” Peter let out a breath as they heard The Darkness fade away as Lys was released. She moved to Peter quickly and picked him up and hugged him. “Thank you,” Lys smiled as she put the Knight down. “This way,” Peter grabbed the large Kalossian’s hand and ran as they saw a vast array of lights ahead as a city suddenly appeared out of the forest. “Amazing,” Lys smiled seeing the vast array of lights and the sheer amount of buildings that filled up their entire view. “Let us have a look around,” Peter walked towards the huge city as they entered from the muddy forest to the pavements of the city. “You could have a haircut,” Lys pointed towards a barber as Peter walked up to the window curious of who was cutting the hair. “A Cyberman cutting hair?” Peter asked as he saw the Cyberman face him. “YOU CAN COME IN,” it said in its normally robotic voice as the Cyberman swivelled the chair of its latest customer. “Jack?” Peter asked seeing Captain Jack Harkness walking out of the shop. “Here, who are you?” Jack asked Peter as Jack went out of the barbers. “We are friends in a different universe,” Peter explained. “Okay then, I am from The Limitless Dimension which I doubt you are from,” Jack pondered. “Isn’t he called The Face of Boe?” Lys asked. “It is getting more common but no, hey there purple,” Jack smiled. “No flirting Jack,” Peter warned as Jack put his arms out. “Don’t accuse me off such things,” Jack grinned as he saw two robots coming towards them. “Accuse of what?” One of them asked. “Cytron police we are just having a joke around,” Jack grinned. “Truth has been detected. No increase in sweat levels or brain activity,” the Cytron police moved away as Jack grinned. “I have to go to a wedding of an old friend of mine so good luck in your endeavours,” Jack walked away as he put coordinates into his vortex manipulator and disappeared. “Nice man,” Lys said. “Don’t fall for his flirts,” Peter warned as they continued to walk around as they saw a man running towards them as he held a gun out. “Stop,” the man told them. “Put the gun down, what is your name?” Peter asked. “I am Damian a Time Lord from one of the many Gallifreys that now exist,” Damian quickly explained as he held the gun towards Peter. “What are you doing?” Peter asked. “Saving myself from the Cytron police now move,” Damian ordered as Lys grabbed the gun from Damians hand and threw it towards Peter. “Police!” Peter shouted as they saw several Cytrons surround them. “Damian has been arrested,” one of them said. “Thank you for your service,” another commented as Damian was pulled away. “Oh hi there,” another man towards them. “Lord Byron?” Peter asked. “No, I am the Doctor,” the 8th Doctor smiled. “No you’re not,” Lys said confused. “You may have seen a different face of mine, there are so many of me and now many more because of the universes all coming together,” the 8th Doctor looked at the vortex manipulator. “Do you need this?” Peter held out his wrist with the vortex manipulator on it. “Not quite, I need to help you and you;” the 8th Doctor looked to Lys “must be Lys the saviour of us.” “Yes I am supposed to anyway, what has been up with you?” Lys felt uncomfortable and nervous with the responsibility of being the saviour of all of them. “A train disappeared and lots of other stuff,” the 8th Doctor grinned. “Back to the Omniverse saving here,” Peter got them right back on topic. “Oh yes, I will put in some coordinates,” the 8th Doctor went towards Peter who held out his wrist. “Hurry up Doctor,” Peter tried to hurry him as the Doctor moved away. “Done, the universe is constantly changing and everything is moving so I may be a little bit off but never too far away,” the Doctor grinned as Lys and Peter disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. *** “This is brilliant,” the Mistress grinned looking around the table. “Our plan must be completed before we come to such conclusions,” Psycho reminded her as the Mistress rolled her eyes. “He is correct,” the Master grinned looking over to his sister, the Mistress. “Now to initiate the final phase,” Skouras said as the others saw just an eye peeking through the crack. “What are you?” Damian asked having escaped the Cytron police. “None of your concern Time Lords,” Skouras replied looking around at the rogue Time Lords that sat around the table Skouras had constructed. “We have got to finish that man off,” the Rani chirped. “Indeed we do, Sir Peter Burgons must be stopped,” Skouras sinisterly said as the others chuckled around the giant eye. *** “A building?” Lys asked looking around. “It seems to be,” Sir Peter replied as something rushed towards him. “The groom is needed now,” the tree smiled. “Who are you?” Sir Peter asked. “You don’t remember me? I am Oma a tree,” Oma replied as she grabbed Peter’s hand and led him away as Lys tried to catch up. “Where are you going?” Lys asked the two in front. “Peter is the one about to be married,” Oma said as though it was obvious as they stopped in front of two doors. “Unhand me now,” Peter ordered hitting the hand off him as Oma grabbed onto him again and pulled him through the two doors as they saw many alien species. “Sir, why are we here?” Lys asked Peter who looked around, very confused. “For my wedding although I don’t remember whom I am supposed to be marrying on this fine day,” Peter saw the eyes or eye of the species that were in attendance. “Why is there an empty seat in the middle?” Lys asked Oma. “It’s not empty, a Soul Eater is there. You can see that by how the shadow is darker than the rest of the room,” Oma informed Peter who just nodded as he looked frightened by the priest. “Why do you have a Dalek here?” Lys asked looking very scared. “Searing Dalek,” Peter told her. “Oh don’t be scared, it is the priest for the wedding,” Oma told them as Peter and Lys shared a look. “Where is the bride?” Peter asked as they stopped just in front of the Searing Dalek. “A few seconds,” Oma said as she took a seat as the doors opened. “Skye?” Lys asked looking towards the first incarnation of Skye walk through with her still living father on her arm. “Why is Samuel here?” Skye asked Oma as she walked past. “That is not Samuel, it is one of the Peilis,” Oma reminded Skye who nodded as she was in front of Peter. After a little while with the vowels which Peter had to make up on the spot and then they got to the final bit. '' “YOU TWO MAY NOW KISS,” the Searing Dalek shouted as Peter looked awkwardly in front of him. “Don’t be shy now,” Skye told him as he suddenly disappeared along with Lys. “That was wayyy to close,” Peter sighed as they both suddenly looked around and saw they were surrounded by Cybermen. “THE OCCUPANTS WILL BE DELETED,” the Cybermen started to walk towards Peter and Lys as Peter tried to get the vortex manipulator to work, no success. “Cybermen are never a good sign,” Lys reminded herself. “HEY! Over here!” Somebody shouted from behind them. “Who the?” Peter asked as they saw a teenage boy. “YOU CANNOT WIN, YOU ARE JUST A SIMPLE HUMAN,” a Cyberman shouted. “Wrong! I am Stormagedden dark destroyer of all,” Alfie Owens shouted as he moved his hands forward and something came out of them as the Cybermen were all destroyed. “Thank you,” Lys smiled seeing all the Cybermen had evaporated. “No more of them in the whole Omniverse,” Alfie smiled seeing a blue box behind them. “What are you?” Peter asked in curiosity. “I am Alfie Owens and that is my ride,” Alfie ran towards the blue box as Peter saw a middle aged man and a teenage girl inside as Alfie opened the doors. “Weird,” Lys commented as Peter nodded. They saw somebody stumbling out of the forest, an elderly man. “Doctor?” Peter asked recognising the War Doctor. “Indeed it is and I am regenerating. I must admit to my sins and I can honestly say that I am the leader of the Queenbreakers,” the War Doctor smiled as he pulled his arms to his side and the red and orange glow came from his arms as he changed in a moment. “Doctor?” Peter asked again as the Doctor stopped regenerating. “The Mistress,” Lys looked alerted “Skye told me about her.” “The Mistress? I like it yes that shall be my new name,” the Mistress/the Doctor smiled looking at his womanly body. “Way too weird we are leaving at this moment,” Peter set random coordinates into his vortex manipulator as they moved through space and time. “This looks like the Humans dream of what heaven is,” Lys noted. “It definitely is a replica of heaven,” Peter smiled looking round. “So what is it called?” Lys asked feeling the white light on her Otter fur. “Elysium,” Peter looked towards a spiral “and that is my time stream.” “So what do we do?” Lys looked towards the time line. “Not we but you, this will stop Skouras,” Peter told her as they suddenly saw a few Time Lords appear. “You thought you were smart and clever,” Psycho smiled towards them. “Actually I purely guessed some coordinates. I guess the device located it without me,” Peter smiled. “You could never win Peter,” Skouras said through a crack in the Omniverse with only his eye pearing out. “Lys jump into it now,” Peter told her as Lys ran towards the Time Stream as Peter held off the renegade Time Lords. “EXTERMINATE,” a Dalek shouted just above Lys. “No you don’t,” Peter shouted as he ran in front of Lys as the Dalek shot at him and he fell to the ground. “Peter!” Lys shouted momentarily stopping. “GO!” Peter shouted back as Lys ran seeing a women smiling. “I’m Fau Doyle,” Fay smiled as she stopped behind Lys. “You go I have a job to do,” Fay told Lys who continued running as Fay hit the Master in the face as he looked a bit annoyed at that. “Don’t let her get into the time stream,” Skouras shouted as Lys stopped in front of the time stream. “Run you clever boy and remember,” Lys told Peter as she smiled and jumped into the time stream. ''The Omniverse was no longer one as the different universes were reinstated with everyone returned back to their normal lives. '' “I tell you what to do not the other way round,” Olvi shouted at the Psychotic droid Bee. ''Most Kalossians don’t know this but Lys is the original, Olvi and Volvuna are just echos of her as they have reinstalled balance. '' “Where are my toys? And my sweets!” Volvuna asked looking around at the Galaxies Guardians group as the others sighed. ''The end. The second thing I have done is the Wiki Awards: The Wiki Awards It will list the top 3 of each category with each writer only being allowed one item in the top 3, so more users can get more awards. If four items cannot be found then a writer may be able to have two items in a category. The Series Award: Best Story Award: This was a dead heat between the top 2 and it took a long time to decide. Best Character Award: Most Improved Writer Award: For this award it will go: Best Villain Award: Best Companion Award: Best Enemy Award: Best Species Award: Most Exciting Start Award: Most Exciting Award: Best First Episode Of Season Award: Best Finale Award: Best Season Award: Best Male Award: Best Female Award: If you want other awards to be handed out then please ask and I will make another award as quick as possible. I hope you have enjoyed the wiki for however long you have been on it and I hope we can have more anniversaries with not just the existing users but the users to come. Thank you for your work and effort into shaping this wiki into what it is and have a toast for the 7th anniversary. Category:Blog posts